


Hoping For A Change

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What happens when the Bartlet team win the first election





	Hoping For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Hoping For A Change**

**by:** Tracy 

**Character(s):** Josh Lyman, Donna Moss  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/ Drama   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** What happens when the Bartlet team win the first election  
**Written:** 2006-03-08  
**Feedback:** Would greatly like if you comment on the story  
**Author's Note:** This is the second in the series **From Nothing to Everything**. 

**Chapter 1**

We are with a week before the elections and things haven’t been busier. We have been traveling and running around trying to get the last vote. I haven’t had time to think about Josh and about me falling in love with him. It has been hard because he has been so passionate and when he’s passionate he looks so hot and acts so cute. I have to stop daydreaming I have work to get back to. 

That Friday

Oh my god it’s Election Day I cannot believe it. Everything that we worked so hard for is coming down to tonight, it is either going to work out or we’re going to lose. I really hope we win because these people, Josh, C.J., Toby, Sam, Leo, Governor Bartlet, and Mrs. Bartlet deserve it. 

We’re at the Manchester farm waiting for the results. I’m on the couch watching the T.V. when Josh, who’s been working all day, comes and sits next to me. We just sat there watching the T.V. in silence. Then he turned his body so he facing me. 

"So… how are you doing?" 

That’s the best he could come up with. 

"Good, a little nervous that we might not win." 

"Don’t think that or say it because then it might come true." 

"What are you Jiminy Cricket?" 

"What?" 

"You know the little cricket from Pinocchio." 

"Oh, so the one time I’m nice you’re mean to me?" 

"You’re such a baby-" I was talking when a BREAKING NEWS sign popped on the screen. 

"SHUT UP!" Josh Screamed. Everyone stopped talking and held their breath while watching the T.V. screen. 

"We can now announce with ninety-nine percent of the votes in we are calling the election for the president of the united states to New Hampshire—" That’s all we heard because the room exploded into yelling and screaming. 

I jumped up off the couch and Josh was right in front of me. 

"Thank you for letting me be part of this." I said with emotion and a big grin. 

"No, thank you because you helped me remember what I believed in." And he picked me up and swilled me around. 

"We did! Can you believe it we actual did it!" He said as laughing. 

"Josh put me down!" I said laughing with him. 

He put me down as Sam, Toby, and C.J. came over and hugged Josh and me. The new elected president quieted everyone down. 

"I just want to say thank you so, very much for all you did to get this stupendous event. For all of you put your blood and sweat into this campaign, but you also but your lives on hold for it. You worked your butts off and we won, we did it guys." When he said this he got a glare from C.J. so he added. "And women." We laughed at this because C.J. does that all the time. "I just wanted to thank all you personally. C.J. you gave up on getting a six hundred a year job and the comforts of California to come work for me. Toby you been with from the beginning, you have been there give us your inspiring and poetic speeches and showing us that loving face of yours." "Thanks a lot Mr. President I like your face to." Then everyone laughed at Toby’s dry sense of humor. "I always thought I had a cute face, now where was I…oh yes. Sam you gave up another high paying job and a partnership at a well known firm. To give us your idealism and the way you get so passionate about writing. Josh, you came from a campaign which was better much in the bag for the nomination. To help me out and become a person who everyday helps us laugh, when you trip or do something completely stupid." 

"That happens every time he speaks." I said about the comment before hand. 

"Thanks you really helping boost my ego there Donna." Josh said sarcastically 

"Like you really need help your ego is already the size of Alaska." Everyone laughed as Josh stuck out his tongue at me. "Real mature there Joshua." Mrs. Bartlet shouted across the room. 

"Anyway last but not least Leo you gave up the most. You believed in me when there wasn’t any reason to. You pushed me to run for president, you’re my best friend and now my Chief Of Staff." The old friends hugged, both looking a little misty. "I thank you all from the bottom of my heart." 

Toby stood up and said "I serve at the pleasure of the President of the United States." Sam stood up. "I serve at the pleasure of President Bartlet." C.J. said with emotion "I serve at the pleasure of President Bartlet." Josh stood up and said with pride "I serve at the pleasure of the President." Everyone stood up and clapped for the new President of the United States. 

The President took a bow and stood up. Everyone stopped clapping and he said "Now lets party." 

C.J. yelled "Some one put some music on!" 

Ed took out the box he brought of music and put a c.d. in the stereo. Then suddenly I hear ‘We are the Champions’. 

Josh was talking to Leo about something, then Leo said something back to Josh and hugged him, Josh smiled with wet eyes. Then Left Leo to go to get a drink. 

I walked over to him and to make sure he knew I was there I asked. "How many is that?" Pointing to the beer he had in his hand. "I ask because your sensitive system you will be drunk half way through your third beer." 

"I don’t have a sensitive system and it’s my first. I am not going to get drink any more because I want to remember tonight." 

**Chapter 2**

We all were laughing and having fun, when I thought I haven’t seen Josh in awhile. I looked around the house for not finding him I when I saw Sam I went ask him if he had seen Josh. 

"Sam" 

"Donna, what’s up?" 

"You haven’t seen Josh anywhere have you?" 

"Um… I think he went outside to get some air." 

"Thanks Sam." And I left to go find Josh. 

I walked outside, there I found him sitting on the steps looking at the sky. I walked to the steps and sat down next him. "Hey are okay?" I said to him, I don’t think he knew I was there because he looked at me with a surprised face. 

"I’m fine. I just came out here to call my mom and then I just sat here thinking." 

"What were you thinking about?" 

"Nothing and everything. I guess I’m still in shock that we won." 

"Yeah, I mean we went from a dieing campaign to win the presidency." 

"Yeah." He sighed. We sat there in silence just look up at the sky. 

"So I was wondering if you needed a job after this." He said after a few minutes had past. 

I didn’t even think about it I just thought I would get some kind of job when we went to The White House. 

"Um… I guess so" 

"Do you want to help out the Deputy Chief Of Staff?" 

"Um...I guess who is she or he?" 

"Well you know this person, he is un-organized and he wanted me to tell you how he likes his coffee, since you have to get it for him, light with two sugars." 

Why does that seem familiar? Oh my god he’s talking about himself. He still wants me as his assistant. I don’t think I loved him more than now. 

"Um... I don’t know" He looks so disappointed. "I’ll do it, but I won’t get coffee for him." 

When I said this he smiled this huge dimple smile and said "Good, great, that’s terrific." 

I started to rub my hands up and down my arms to warm them. Josh saw this and said "Are you cold?" I nodded "Come on lets go back inside where it’s warm." We got up and went back inside to the party. 

When we walked into the room we heard ‘Lady in Red’ playing and Josh looked at me. Then he asked hesitantly "Do you want to dance?" 

YES! Calm down. "Sure I would like that." I said calmly. 

He took my hand and led me to the living room where the music was. He stopped in the middle where a few people were dancing. He put his arm around me and took my hand that he was holding the whole time, and put it over his heart. I put my other hand on shoulder. We were far apart from each other because I thought we didn’t need to attract attention. I guess Josh didn’t like this because he moved me closer to him and said "We’re dancing together it would help if we were in the same country." With a smile I put my head on his shoulder. 

**Chapter 3**

After a the song was over Josh put his hand that was holding mine, put it on his shoulder. 

And left it there, he then put both of his arms around me. And pulled me closer to him. I pulled away enough to see his face and I saw something new in his eyes when he looked at me. He looked like he was going to say something, but then the President told us that the chili was ready. We pulled away and with more look we departed to go into the dinning room. There was a long table and people started to sit in the chairs. 

Josh held out the chair for me and I looked at him like he had two heads. 

"What? I can’t be nice?" 

"Yes, I guess it’s just surprising." 

"Thanks, I think." 

I sat down in the chair and he pushed me in. he sat in the chair next to me, which usually I don’t care, but tonight he’s sitting pretty close to me. 

The president brought out the chili and said "Help yourselves." This was the wrong thing to say because everyone went to get some, all at the same time. 

After the feeding frenzy I went to get up to get some chili, but Josh took my bowl. 

"I’ll get you some, you can just sit or you can the drinks, please." Wow he’s really being nice to me. 

"What do you want to drink?" 

"Um…coffee." I gave him a look. "Just kidding, a soda would be nice thanks." He walked away and I went to get sodas for both of us. C.J. was over waiting to get a drink. 

"Hey C.J." 

"Hey Donna, Josh made you get him a soda?" said laughing. 

"No, he went to get me chili. So went to get soda for us." 

"Really, he’s being nice?" 

"Yes, freaked me out too." 

"Is it a full moon?" C.J. asked. We both laughed 

"Maybe then tomorrow it would get back to normal. This would help me be less freaked out." 

"DONNA!" Josh yelled. 

"Guess it’s over." C.J 

"Yeah, see ya." Donna said over her shoulder going back to the table. 

I sat down and gave Josh his drink and waited for my chili. 

"Here is your chili; I got you the chili that is less spicy because I know you don’t like spicy things." 

"Thanks Joshua" 

"No problem Donnatella." 

We ate the chili talking with each other and others at the table around us. When we finished we just sat there and kept talking. 

**Chapter 4**

Toby asked "Does anyone want to play same basketball?" Since we were dressed in casual outfits. Sam, C.J., and Josh said "Yes" The president asked "Donna are you going to play, you know you can be on my team. I only want the best on my team." Wow, the president asked me to be on his team. 

"Sure Mr. President, but I haven’t played in a while." 

"Donna for tonight it’s Jed no the president and we are going to win." 

"Since I have Donna I pick Sam too." Jed said. 

"Whatever Mr.., I mean Jed because we are going to win and you are not going to cheat, like you always do." Toby said. 

"I do not cheat Toby you are just angry because I always win." 

"Because you always cheat!" 

"Can we actually play?" Leo asked 

"Leo you can be the score keeper and make sure Jed doesn’t cheat." Toby said getting the ball. 

Leo said amusingly "Yea, because I was able to stop him the last time." 

"I think that Jed’s team should get the ball first since Sam is on their team." Josh said laughing at the face Sam was giving him. 

Jed pulled his team into a huddle and said "Don’t let them get you down. Okay because we will win. Now Sam you get C.J. since you’re the tallest and can jump high." 

Sam nodded his head. "Donna will get Josh since you both are almost the same height." 

"Um… Jed are you sure because Josh is good." I said worried I’ll mess up. 

"Positive, you do your best that’s all I can ask for." 

"Ok" I said nodding. 

"Any day now!" C.J. shouted. 

Jed took the ball and checked to Toby. He looked around to see if any of his team was open. 

As this was happening Donna made her way to Josh. 

"Hello, I’m your blocker for the day." 

"Really? Well, I hope you can run fast because I do." Josh replied 

"Well, then it’s a good thing that I did track in high school." 

Then I looked up and saw Jed looking for an open player, so I moved left, but Josh followed and blocked me. So I faked right then moved left and Jed threw the ball to me and I caught it. Josh tried to get the ball from me when I was bouncing it. I ran to the basket, I went to make the shot but Josh was in the way. So I passed to Sam and then ran to the other side of the basket and Sam passed to me. I caught it and threw the ball into the basket and made the shot. 

"Oh yea I made the shot." I yelled. Jed and Sam came up to me and gave me high fives. 

Then I turned to Josh and said "So do I run fast enough for you?" He looked at me and said. "You got lucky, yes you were good, but you got lucky." 

We went back to playing the game and it was hysterical. With Toby and Jed auguring whenever Jed made a shot. Toby kept saying he was cheating and Jed finally said to Toby to shut and play or to leave. So Toby shut his mouth and played the game. 

Sam and C.J. were laughing and having fun because Sam would try and block the ball from C.J. It wouldn’t work, but one time when Josh threw the ball at C.J., Sam jumped up high and caught it. He, Josh, C.J., and me looked so shocked that he actual caught the ball. That was so funny; we all just stopped and laughed at that moment. 

Josh and I were having fun with each other. We kept hitting, pushing, and grabbing that ball from each other. We were bantering back and forth. When I had to check the ball once I threw it to Josh and he said. "Well it looks okay, but I have to make sure." He then walked to three point line, looked at me and smiled and shot the ball. When he made it in everyone was shocked. 

I went to him and gave him a high five, but when it was over he didn’t let go of my hand. Instead he held it and gave it a quick squeeze and let it go. After a few seconds, from shock, I said to him. "I bet I can make the same shot." 

"Oh really want to make a wager?" He asked. 

"Sure what do you have in mind?" I responded. If wish he would pick me to kiss him. Oh, if wishes could come true. 

"Hmm… if you don’t make it you have to ... get me coffee for two weeks." 

"One week and you got a deal." 

"Okay one week and a muffin every morning." 

"Fine, what do I get when I make it?" 

"*IF* you make it and what do you want?" 

"Umm…" For you to kiss me yeah right that’s going to happen. "Pay for my lunch for a week." That’s good because I can spend more time with him. 

"Fine" He said quickly. 

So I go to the line, plant my feet to the ground, take a deep breath, and throw the ball to the basket. ‘Please let me make it. Please let me make it.’ I said in my head. I had my eyes closed so when everyone screamed expect Toby and Josh, Toby was smiling and Josh was in shock, I opened my eyes. 

"I made it, I made it" I screamed 

"So when do you want to start buying me lunches?" I asked as I turned to face Josh. 

"How about instead of lunch today I buy you desert tonight?" Out with Josh, I don’t even have to think about it. 

"Sure but it better be good." 

"Oh it will be." He said with a grin. 

"Well it’s starting to get dark and I’m tired so the game is over." Leo said stand up from where he was sitting. 

"Hey Leo, who won the game?" Toby asked 

"Well Jed’s team with a score of 20-19" Leo answered over his shoulder as he went inside. 

"Well I guess I get to take a winner to desert." Josh said looking straight at me. I was so close to kissing him. So I started to walk away from him as I said. "Give me an hour to take a shower and change." 

"Okay just knock on my door when you’re ready." 

I turned and went inside to go to my room I’m sharing with C.J. 

I went into the room got my clothes together and went into the bathroom. I put the shower on and waited to heat up as I disrobed. I went into the shower and washed off all the nasty sweat off. As I was doing this I was thinking maybe something will happen tonight. I hope it does because I don’t think I can wait much longer. 


End file.
